Reclamation
by DreamRwhoCirculates
Summary: Yusei finds out that part of Aporia's data survived in his D-Wheel and for a year, they both got bonded greatly. So, he takes an importand and kind decision; Aporia will get back his life and also... his lost hope.


He returned back from work. Steady yet tiring legs moved his slender body in the empty place. It's been a year since Yusei got seperate ways from his friends. He misses them dearly and he got used to bringing a smile on his face whenever he recalled his adventures he had with them. Now his house was empty and that would often make him feel sad. It would be quite lonely, if it wasn't for his D-Wheel to talk!

''_Welcome back, Yusei. How was your day_.'' said a deep voice through the Yusei Go's screen. ''It was nice, thank you... Aporia.'' Indeed, it seems that that deep voice belonged to that Yliaster android. ''_What are you doing? Building stuff again? I thought the job of a scientist doesn't contain a mechanic's knowledge._'' the voice spoke as it heard rumble throughout the garage. Yusei was indeed moving parts of metal around the room, taking his tools, taking off his white lab coat and sitting in the corner of the room as he was building the ''stuff'', Aporia was talking about. In the dark of the room, it could not be seen fully well what he was exactly building and he didn't say anything to the man inside his bike about what it is either. ''Yeah... I am making something... irreplacable.'' answered the mechanic as he kept working. The man didn't ask more about it, but he was willing to speak with yusei, to get into a nice conversation. They usually spoke about everyday things and they got to speak a lot, Yusei enjoying how nice it felt to have someone to talk to.

It was revealed in the darkness... he was building a tall form, it looked like human. The black-haired smiled sweetly as he looked closely to the form he was building; it was the beginning of what would be Aporia's new body. He was building the Yliaster a new body! A body that is same as before, but it was still a great thing he was eager to build about. He could never forget how the android, gave his life, to help him and the team. He never forgot how he gave him wings to fly towards the path of the future. It was after all was over, that the tanned man realized, that the halo that gave wings to the Yusei-Go, was part of Aporia's data and he was in fact, back to life... in a way, of course. They spent almoust all this year together, Yusei kept him company and they talked for hours and hours. Aporia was a very kind person, kind and sweet and caring and that person dezerved to live once again, enjoy life from now on, see the peace of Neo Domino city and feel human again. That was enough of a reason for Yusei to start to built his body from the beginning. The android's face that seemed peaceful for being souless, as he worked on it. The cerulean eyed, looked with care and with his right hand he touched the andrid's cold cheek. And it felt warm for some reason, it gave some great emotion to the mechanic as he stared itently. ''_What's wrong, Yusei? You are pretty silent today._'' noticed the man inside the red D-Wheel. ''Ah... Well, you will see soon enough.'' answered the smiling Satellite.

After weeks of hard work, Aporia's body was done and it stood tall next to the red D-Wheel, with the eyes closed. Yusei smiled brightly and felt enthusiasm taking over his body. ''Aporia. I have a present for you.'' he informed as he got ready some cables. ''_A present? Why?_'' asked the voice. The raven haired didn't answer as he was connecting the motorcycle with the standing android body. Aporia was ''transfered'' to where he belonged, back to this body of his. He opened his eyes suddenly as if he experienced a shock and then blinked in question. Yusei couldn't help but, smile even brighter. ''Welcome back.'' he said after a moment of silence. The silver-haired stared for good minute at his big hands. He was in disbelief of what he was just offered by the Duelist, ''You... were building a body for me... all this time? Why? You did such thing for a person of despair.'' mumbled the red-eyed as he was still in shock from the kind actio Yusei did for his shake. ''We are partners, Aporia. And my partners are irreplacable. You dezerved it, for everything you did for everyone, back then.'' answered the blue-eyed. At that moment, before Aporia's eyes flashed all the memories he hadso far. Yusei was eager to give him a chance, just like Z-one once did, only that Z-one was too blind and it was too late and Yusei is full of light and everlasting hope. Finally, after a while he smiled sweetly at the shorter man, his huge hand, including Yusei's slender one, in form of joy.

Many months past and Yusei and Aporia would only come closer to each other, often going out to see the city or staying inside and talking endlessly. Until, that day, when Yusei returned back home tired... everything was ment to change. ''You look pretty exhausted Yusei. Are you feeling alright?'' asked the white-haired in some sort of concern. ''Y-Yeah. It's just that... sometimes it can be a little tiring.'' explained the black-haired as he hung his lab coat. He would feel his steps heavy, his head aching, his eyes closing and his mind in dizzyness. Aporia felt concerned. He wanted to do something for the raven-haired, just as he did to him before. ''Yusei. You need rest. Perhaps, I can do something for you to help you calm.'' he offered. ''N-No. You really don't have to do anything, Aporia. Thank you though.'' gestured Yusei. ''Please, Yusei. I really want to help you out. There must be something that could help you.'' insisted the calm android. Yusei had to think about it for a few seconds and he finally decided. ''You know... Crow used to do oil massage to me.'' he said. ''Oil massage?'' blinked the silver-haired. ''Yeah. This type of massage always calmed me down.'' Aporia nodded in agreement to doing the massage and both men went upstairs to where the raven-haired's room was located.

Yusei begun taking off all of his clothes, Aporia looked away feeling slightly embarrassed. Then, the short man positioned himself on the bed, laying on his belly, his head on the pillow and his body staying straight on the bed. The crimson-eyed looked with trembled eyes at Yusei's naked form, as he never thought he would see the man naked and like that. His body, though, was pretty beatiful. With a small gulp, the android stood over the laying tenced scientist and spilled the special oil on his back. Yusei reacted to this, the feeling of something called running down his back. And then, huge hands started rubbing the surface softly. Aporia, not knowing how to really massage, he tried to do his best in this. First, he spread the oil everywhere on the tanned man's back and started to apply pressure. Yusei let out a breath of satisfaction. ''A-Am I doing it well?'' asked the unsure Yliaster. ''Yes... Keep rubbing there...'' answered the ocean-eyed back and rested his head on the pillow. He would smile in bliss, while Aporia rubbed where he was instructed and little by little, he massaged the body and gave joy and relaxation on the mechanic's shoulders. Yusei didn't have to say anything anymore, as the android's big hands rubbed with pressure but with special care.  
Aporia noticed that the only psrt he left not to massage, was Yusei's buttocks. Aporia flushed deep red and panted softly as he moved his hands on the black-haired's butt, he rubbed it with nice and circular movements, something tha caused the calm mechanic coo softly. The red-eyed was influenced by those moans and he would continue his actions as he panted more. It was irressistable. Somewhere there, he could see Yusei's opening. He spilled some oil there, which made the man shudder and it was then when the android rubbed **there**. Yusei's eyes widened in surprise, once he felt a thick finger enter inside of him. He moaned a little louder. That finger thrusted in and out making everything slippery and nice, bringing only pleasure even for being so thick. Aporia couldn't understand it but, something would just keep drugging his finger to thrust inside of the mechanic and twirl and push the oil inside. ''I believe, it;s pretty oily right now.'' interrupted the smiling raven-haired as he stood up on his knees and hands, smiling. ''I... ah...I am sorry... about that.'' trembled Aporia's words in embarrassment as he took his finger away from Yusei's entrance. ''Don't worry... It's gonna be fine, now...'' said Yusei in a calm voice.  
Aporia was looking don at Yusei, curiosity conquering his eyes, as the shorter man, begun kissing and nubbing onto his pattern. The android couldn't feel pleasure from the cerulean-eyed's actions, but his actions were pretty erotic and somewhat... honest. The mechanic went to where Aporia's erection would be and licked it with hunger, even though he knew his erection was a but an elastic dildo; again he wouldn't feel any kind of pleasure. Aporia watched as the cooing former Signer took the fake organ in his mouth and sucked it slowly. The white-haired placed his hand on Yusei's cheek out of curiosity while he was commiting this action and he noticed... the man below him leaned his head in that arm. The android gasped in realization. All those years in that doomed future, he spent his life without having anyone to be there for him. And suddenly, that Duelist is showing him such kindness, such affection. it hurt a lot that he couldn't feel it wholy right this moment.  
His face winced from that realization. He was both sad and happy at that situation, but no tears could come out of him. Yusei stopped his actions and rose to the android's level in worry. He noticed that feeling in his eyes and without words he hugged him tenderly. ''I love you... All this time, you've been with me. I really loved it. I love how we speak everyday and how we are together. **Thank you for being here for me**.'' spoke Yusei softly as he brushed Aporia's face with his slender hand. The man stared for a few moments, lights of bliss shivering in his red red eyes as if they were the only source of light in the room. ''...I love you, too. Yusei. I love you. I want to stay with you forever.'' he smiled. That, of coursed, caused Yusei to smile just as much and kissed the android on the lips with passion. Aporia tenced up a little bit as the kiss was something he could feel and it really brought beautiful emotions to flood in his mind. Him and Yusei would caress for a long time, until the black-haired took the decision... that it was time.  
He layed on his back and opened his legs wide and Aporiapushed carefully inside of Yusei. He let out a cry, the rush was something unexplainable, but it didn't hurt that much because of the oil. The sliver-haired thrusted and received loud moans of pleasure from the man underneath him. Yusei would get a grip on the bed's covers or rose from where he layed to kiss his lover again and again. This pleasure was intoxicating and obsessing. The mechanic would mumble the white-haired's nameas the other panted with him, almoust feeling that pleasure himself. And it felt tottally amazing, being one with the person you love, the person who offered their soul for you, because they simply love you so much. In the end, Aporia and Yusei stayed kneeling on the bed, in each other's arms, as they kissed slowly and caressed each other's faces. When they parted, they would gaze intently into each other's eyes and smile with great love. They were at last, complete. 


End file.
